This invention relates to a device for positioning the movable reflector of an optical system of an electrophotographic copying apparatus capable of producing copies of an original by varying the size thereof.
In one type of electrophotographic copying apparatus known in the art and capable of producing copies by varying the size thereof, switching to the optical system from one magnification mode to another is effected by moving the lens and alternately using the reflector for producing copies of one magnification mode and the reflector for producing copies of another magnification mode. When the reflector for producing copies distinct in size from the original is not used, it is necessary to move it from the optical path because it blocks the optical path for the reflector for producing copies of the same size as the original. In moving the reflector from the optical path and back into the optical path again, it is necessary to position the reflector accurately in the optical path. Difficulties have hitherto been experienced in accurately positioning the reflector, in view of the precision with which the parts are finished and the skill required in assembling these parts.